


Jurisdictional Issues

by IHScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John shouldn't go to sleep around people who like to draw on faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else comes to claim Dean's soul at the beginning of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurisdictional Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Supernatural
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Tessa
> 
> Prompt: Who's jurisdiction is this?
> 
> Master of Death!Harry and Reaper!Tessa are arguing between themselves whose jurisdiction it was that Dean's soul was supposed to go under.
> 
> Prompt Made By: dhyetaX1999
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"It's like going to sleep," Tessa said.

"Like going to sleep my ass," a voice replied. Both Tessa and Dean turned around to see a man sitting on crosslegged on the bed behind them. "Have you ever even died Tessa?"

"Who are you?" Tessa demanded.

"Seriously? You'd think one of Death's minion's would recognize me."

"I am not a minion!" Dean's head swiveled left and right between the two as they argued.

"You do his bidding and he's not even around at the moment. You're not just a minion; you're going for minion-of-the-year."

"I am not! I'm doing my job! It's Dean's time to go!"

"No. Your job is to ferry souls to whatever afterlife they believe in and deserve. Not to convince them to go. And for the record, no it's not Dean's time to go. Not if we want the world to have a chance at surviving the coming war. Besides, he's a hunter. Hunters are under my purview."

"Like hell they are! Hunters are under the purview of the Master...of Death...oh."

"Now she gets it!" the man crowed happily. "Skedaddle kid; I've got a planet to save."

He waved his hand and Tessa disappeared, startling Dean. "Who are you?" Dean demanded. "What did you do to Tessa?"

"She's fine, on to her next job for her. My name is Harry Potter. I'm the Master of Death, in case you're too slow to realize that from the conversation me and Tessa just had. Tell me Dean, what would you do to insure the world lives and Sammy doesn't end up as a meatbag for the Devil?"

"Anything," Dean said immediately, before clamping a hand over his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. One of the neat tricks that comes with being the Master of Death. If I ask a dead person a question, they have to answer and they have to tell me the truth. This is my mark," Harry said, holding up a necklace. The pendant on the end was of a line within a circle within a triangle. "More specifically, the mark of the items that gave me my powers in the first place, but since I absorbed them, I decided to take the mark for my own. You're going to wear this, and you're going to get your brother to wear one too."

"What do they do?"

"Aside from allowing me to track you if I need too, they prevent you from being possessed, by  _anything_ , demon or otherwise, including the Devil."

"Why do I need to wear one?"

"Because, Dean, after the Devil gets Sam, Michael gets you, and then they duke it out and the world ends. Now, I don't know about you, but I kind of like the world. It's awesome. There's chocolate and alcohol. So, wear the necklaces, no world endage, everyone's happy...ish anyway."

"How do I do this? I mean, I'm dead right?"

"Not anymore," Harry said, snapping his fingers.

Dean woke up on the bed with a gasp, two necklaces in his hand.

* * *

"Okay, boys, here's the thing," Harry said, causing both Azazel and John to turn to him in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" Azazel demanded.

"What is it with people not recognizing me today? I mean,  _really_? I'm the Master of Death! You'd think someone would recognize me," Harry complained. "And you know what Zazzy, you shouldn't even be here. When you get back to Hell, tell them no more demonic resurrections, or I'll make Allistair look like a fucking marshmallow. And, while we're at it, no more feeding demon blood to kids, asshole. Bye now."

Azazel opened his mouth to object but instead was forced from his vessel's body and then forced back to Hell. Harry turned to John who was now pointing the colt at him.

"Yeah, sorry hun, that won't work. It's great for Demons, and various Earth-bound creatures, but not much else."

"He was going to give me back my son in return for the colt," John said.

"No, he was going to bring Dean back in return for your soul, in the hopes that  _you_  would break in Hell and start Lucifer's release from the cage."

"I wouldn't."

"You couldn't anyway. Dean is the one who has to do it. It ends with Lucifer in Sam and Michael in Dean, and the two duking it out and destroying the world in the process. Well, it  _did_  end like that. I've taken precautions. Dean has two necklaces with him now – I brought him back already, by the way – you are to make sure he and Sam always wear them.

"It prevents them from being possessed by anything. Now, Sam is about to call you and tell you the good news. Before that though, here's what would have happened if Azazel had gotten his way," Harry said, touching a finger to John's forehead.

* * *

John sat up with a gasp and a headache. The future was horrible, but already on its way to getting better. His phone started ringing. It was Sam.

"Dad! Dean's awake!"

"I'm on my way," John murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

John made his way to Dean's room. He wasn't sure why everyone kept giving him strange looks. He finally arrived at his oldest son's room. Dean and Sam stared at him for a few seconds, before looking at each other and laughing.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" John asked.

"Go look in the mirror," Sam said, gesturing to the room's attached bathroom. John did.

In the middle of his forehead was a drawing – Dean would later tell him it was the mark of the Master of Death – and the words – written backwards so he could see them correctly in the mirror –  _It'll wear off...eventually. Dumbass._

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
